Electrical discharge machining electrode wires having a zinc coating around a core formed of copper or a copper alloy (see, e.g., PTLs 1 to 4) are advantageous in that surface finish of a processed portion of a workpiece is better than when using electrical discharge machining electrode wires provided with only a core formed of copper or a copper alloy.